Scarlett Harrison
Scarlett Olivia Harrison (also known as Scar) is an original character created by BabySponge178 from Deviantart. Scarlett is a 10 year old shy, yet tough, girl from Chicago, Illinois. She moved to South Park when she was 8 because her father got a job at the police station that pays good money and the family wanted to get away from all the city commotion. She goes to South Park Elementary for her education. She sometimes hides her face by looking at the ground or looking away from the person she's talking to and blushes and sometimes stutters when she's really shy. She is in love with Kyle. People sometimes call her Scar, but she doesn't really like it when people call her Scarley since It's kind of a babyish nickname, but she lets her little 5 year old sister Annabel call her that since Annabel is just a very young child. Her super hero/villain alter-ego is named Control Freak. Appearance Scarlett has shoulder length straight, neat brown hair. She wears a 3 button dark gray jacket, blue pants, and black converse shoes. She has 2 sub looks. One of them is just a black and gray striped long sleeved shirt and baggy blue pants. The other sub look is a purple and white striped hoodie and blue pants. Personality Scarlett is a softie, anti-social, quixotic, beaggressive, and sensitive girl. She was more of a badass but sensitive girl in Chicago and still is, but just not as badass as before. She's usually lazy at home and hardworking at school. She's really nice to everyone and really good with looking all innocent. She will kick yo ass if u piss her off real good. She is anti-social most of the time because she is really shy and she doesn't know what to talk about since her life is pretty much boring. She is also short-tempered. She usually hangs out with the boys more than the girls, but she's pretty good friends with the girls. She has a pet female kitty named Babs and a little sister named Annabel in kindergarten. She likes listening to music, shopping, staying up late at night, anything cute, watching television, hanging out with friends, KFC, drinking coffee(Mocha), soda, video games, and dancing like nobodies watching. She also loves to draw and sing. She can sing good, but not as good as Ranielle Jayes, but she's getting there. She sometimes likes to wear skirts, but she's not like a big fan of them. She loves to watch Terrance and Phillip, and also loves to watch Action, Comedy, Drama, and Romantic movies. She somewhat hates girly clothes, like she doesn't really like to wear skirts and wear pink, along with tea, horror and thriller movies and TV shows, people who like her for only her looks, people who mess with her friends, Justin Bieber, people who act and think like their so cool, perverts (like pervy men), and not getting what she wants. Alter-Ego Control Freak is Scarlett's super hero/villain alter-ego. She is a crazy scientist type of an alter-ego. She isn't on the side of good or evil. She is neutral when It comes to picking sides. Her partner in crime is Chronic Hell. Her super power is to copy(mimic) an opponent's super power and use it against them. She puts her hair in a high pony tail and leaves 2 stripes of hair loose. She wears a button up long sleeve shirt, a light gray vest, a dark red tie, dark red gloves and boots, dark gray pants, and a over sized lab coat with 2 dark red buttons and 2 mini pockets. She also wears swirly goggles that she leaves strapped to her head so when she puts them on, she can use her super power automatically. If she doesn't have her googles on her, then she punches her opponents (mostly in the stomach or back) and giving them an painful electric shock in order for them to not get away while she copies her opponents power. She is an excellent in combat. Her weapon in combat is a scythe, or her sub weapons are a big kitchen knife or a pistol. She loves the sight of blood and goes completely insane if she sees lots of blood spattered on the ground. Family Annabel Harrison Annabel is Scarlett's 5 year old little sister in kindergarden. Her full name is Annabel Jade Harrison. Her birthday is on April 17,2006. Bridget Harrison Bridget is Scarlett's mother. Her full name is Bridget Nicole Harrison. Her maiden name is Bridget Nicole Parker. Her birthday is on June 6,1971. She was born in Brooklyn, New York to Jonathan and Lois Parker and grew up with her younger sister Cassie Parker and her younger brother Dwayne Parker. She was the eldest child in her family. She is currently age 42. She got married to Spencer Harrison at age 25 and gave birth to Scarlett at age 30, then at 35, she gave birth to Annabel, in when Scarlett was 5 years old at the time. Her brother Dwayne Parker was the youngest of the children, Spencer Harrison Spencer is Scarlett's father. His full name is Spencer William Harrison. Age 44. His birthday is on October 18,1967. He was born in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania to William and June Harrison and grew up with his siblings, Phil Harrison, Elias Harrison, Jill Estevez (nee Harrison), and Cindy Echols (nee Harrison). Spencer and Bridget both had a business trip in Chicago and they meet there and fell in love. They also got married in Chicago. He works in the office at the police station that pays good money. Gary Harrison Gary is her cousin Babs The Harrison's family kitty. She was Scarlett's 6th birthday present. Friendships Best Friendship with Stan Marsh Scarlett and Stan are neutral when it comes to their best friendly hood,like they are not best best friends. Sometimes they agree with stuff and sometimes not. Like Catherine Dixon does,she likes him for his love for animals. She went along with Kyle,Cartman,and Kenny when Stan started to see everything as shit. His dad is like her father, so at least they have something in common. She became friends with him again after he started to see everything normal again. Relationship With Kyle Broflovski Scarlett's crush. They have a really wonderful connection with each other. Scarlett didn't notice on the first day she came to South Park that Kyle fell for her. She is usually shy around him. Kyle is her best source of comfort when she is depressed/sobbing. She sorta pretends not to be as strong as she really is just so Kyle can feel like he can really protect her and care for her, but if she absolutely has to show how strong and insane she really is to Kyle when fighting someone, then she will. Scarlett is not really a fan of "Family Guy" like Kyle is, but she thinks it's kinda funny. She thinks that his little brother Ike is really adorable. She also thinks that Kyle is pretty adorable and has nice sense of humor too and doesn't really like it when Cartman makes fun of him just for being a Jew. She knows that Kyle is the Human Kite in Coon and Friends as her super hero/villain alter ego, Control Freak. That is why she has such difficulty fighting the Human Kite, since she is afraid she will accidentally kill him and severely injure him. Best Friendship with Eric Cartman Scarlett's KFC loving best friend. Even though Scarlett hates Cartman when is a racist,self-centered son of a bitch,she loves how he can make her and Catherine laugh their asses off even if he is making a complete idiot of himself and how he loves KFC. They sometimes eat KFC together and watch Terrance and Phillip. Scarlett is a bit scared of him since he made Scott Tenorman eat his own parents. She loved the fact that when Cartman was the Coon,he made Cthulhu kill Justin Bieber. He is always asking her, "why the F*** would you date Kyle?! He's a money loving asshole Jew!" Scarlett doesn't think that of Kyle, but Kyle usually gets pissed off every time he says that to her face. Best Friendship with Kenny McCormick Scarlett's super best friend who is poor. Scarlett likes Kenny as a best friend (who is a boy) the most. She thinks it is really cute how he's such a perv sometimes and totally 100% supports Catherine or Rani being with him. She gets surprised every time Kenny dies randomly and comforts Catherine when she cries about Kenny dying. She didn't really like it when Kenny had to wear a purity ring that made him into a boring turd,but she still cared about him,even though he turned boring from the purity ring. What she thinks of him as Mysterion. Well she was really surprised that she figured out Kenny was Mysterion. Scarlett thinks Kenny is one of her best friends (who is boy) yet. Best Friendship with Catherine Rose Dixon One of Scarlett's BFFs. She is the first person she met when Scarlett moved to South Park. They have been irreplaceable as best friends ever since then. Catherine also hangs out Ranielle Jayes, Scarlett's other BFF. Scarlett would do almost anything for her best friend. Scarlett's got Catherine's back and Catherine's got Scarlett's back. She loves her like a sister she never ever had. Best Friendship with Ranielle Jayes Another one of Scarlett's BFFs. She is often worried about Rani and her addictive love for weed. Category:Characters